Roses Are Red
by Hadesgirl1
Summary: Annabella Stilinski left Beacon Hills 3 years ago on a scholarship to England and now she's back to be with her family and go to high school. Here she meets Liam Dunabr and she can't help but be infatuated with him. Her brother and his friends are hiding something from her but she's hiding something from them. What's her secret? Liam/OC.


**Ok so I've tried this many times before and I never really succeeded but I decided to try again. So this is a story about Liam and an OC of mine. I will start it in season 4 for a reason that you all will understand soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf related only my characters and ideas.**

 **Chapter 1: My Arrival**

My name is Annabella Stilinski and I am finally coming home after being away for 3 years. I got a scholarship to go to a boarding school in England the same one my mom went to and I just couldn't turn down the offer. But something happened, something bad enough that I had to come home and be with my family and away from the memories.

Anyways I was sitting in the airport waiting for either my dad or brother to pick me up and it has been half an hour already.

"Anna!" I heard my name being shouted out.

I looked up and glanced around before catching the eye of my spastic brother waving his arms around wildly. I sighed and shook my head before standing up and walking over to him smiling.

"Hello Stiles." I chuckled as he pulled me in a big hug before pushing me away and running to the car.

"Beautiful," I chuckled again before following.

Once I had all my things in the trunk I climbed in the passenger seat and buckled in as Stiles pulled out of the parking lot. It was silent for the first few minutes before Stiles started talking and asking me questions about England and why I had come home when I still had another year of the scholarship.

"Why Stiles? Do you not want me here?" I questioned with a pouting look.

"No, no, no, of course I want here I mean I was just wondering but I ah never mind." Stiles grumbled.

"I was just joking, but I decided to come home because I missed my family." I smiled slightly before looking back out the window.

The rest of the ride home was silent except for the background noise of the jeep. Once we arrived home I stepped out of the jeep and stared up at the house taking a deep breath. I was finally home, little did I know how much home has changed.

I walked to the trunk to grab my things before heading towards the front where the door was already open since Stiles had walked in a few moments earlier. I stepped inside and noticed nothing had really changed. I walked upstairs to my room and set my bags down again noticing that my room hasn't changed at all since I left 3 years ago. I decided to unpack my bags before going down stairs to eat. I opened the first bag that had my clothes in it and unpack them all putting the in drawers and hanging some in the closet before moving to the next bag that had my shoes. The routine continued until I was down to my last bag. I set the bag on the bed and opened it slowly before looking at what was inside.

My books were inside along with 4 necklaces one was mine and the other 3 were my best friends who died shortly before I came back home. Brianna, Audrey, and Isabelle. Each necklace had their own distinct colored gem on them. Mine had a blue, while Brianna's had a greed, Audrey had a red, and Isabelle had a white. We had found the gems in the woods one night when we snuck out and decided to make necklaces out of them.

Long story short there was a secret to these necklaces that caused them to die. Well it wasn't the necklace's it was what came with the responsibility of the necklace.

I shook my head grabbed my necklace and set it on my bedside table before closing the bag and shoving it underneath my bed. I grabbed m necklace and put it in my bag. I will never know when I need it or not. I then walked downstairs and noticed more people in it than before. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the Lydia Martin sitting on my family's couch.

"Interesting none of you were here an hour ago," I stated taking the last step down on the stairs.

"Oh, well you see uh…" Stiles stuttered.

"You have no idea what to say do you?" I smirked.

"Nope," Stiles sighed.

I shrugged chuckling before heading to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water before there was a sharp pain in my head. I hissed and set the glass down before pressing my hands to my temples and massaging them. The pain only intensified. Stiles and his friends walked in talking and sat the table before noticing me.

"You okay Anna?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah, just a minor headache," I smiled before wincing.

"You sure?" Stiles asked me again.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to just lay down and I will see you in the morning and don't forget you're my ride to school." I told him before heading upstairs.

The pain was intensifying by the minute. This can't be happening again please no. I ran inside my room and shut the door before locking it and I shrugged off my cardigan leaving me in a tank top and shorts before lying in bed and closing my eyes hoping everything will be fine in the morning.


End file.
